Joyeux Anniversaire James
by gidro
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de James et ses amis ont décidé d'organiser une fête pour lui ! Malheureusement, Lily vient intérompre la soirée ! histoire en deux parties LEJP
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà encore. J'avais envie d'écrire un petit one shot, toujours sur les maraudeurs et Lily qui m'attirent particulièrement ces derniers temps. Mais il est plus long que prévu, du coup ça sera en deux parties.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Joyeux Anniversaire James

La septième année de James et ses amis avait commencé depuis quelques mois et les cours se passaient sans faits notables. Une année de plus à l'école Poudlard pour les Maraudeurs. Avec toujours son lot de blagues. Les ASPICS ne semblaient pas les inquiéter plus que ça. Au contraire, cette année, tout portait à croire qu'ils avaient décidé de terminer leur scolarité en apothéose.

De son côté, Lily ne pensait qu'aux examens. Sa vie au château était rythmée par les cours. Elle dormait la nuit, allait en cours, faisait ses devoirs avant de manger, et les soirées étaient consacrées aux révision. Dans ces conditions, une journée bien spéciale arriva pour les Gryffondors.

**POV Lily.**

En remontant de la grande salle, après le repas du soir, j'avais espéré pouvoir m'installer dans un coin de la salle commune, comme les autres soirs, pour réviser tranquillement. L'année avançait, mes notes étaient bonnes. Mes efforts n'étaient pas vains.

Malheureusement, une bande de cinquièmes années semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Une agitation inexplicable régnait dans la salle commune, et même mes menaces n'avaient réussit à les calmer.

Finalement j'ai décidé de monter dans mon dortoir. J'y serai bien plus tranquille pour travailler.

Les minutes passèrent sans que j'aie à me plaindre de l'agitation qui régnait en bas. Je me demandais bien pourquoi les autres élèves faisaient tant de raffut, après tout, les seules soirées où il y avait tant d'effervescence étaient les jours de victoires. Surtout lorsque nous battions les Serpentards. Pourtant le dernier match remontait à deux semaines, et même si Potter-je-vole-les-yeux-fermés-et-je-peux-quand-même-attraper-le-vif avait pleinement remplit sa tâche, notre gardien était une telle passoire que le match avait été perdu.

Très vite j'abandonnais l'idée de saisir les raisons de cette bande de gamins agités qui ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser. Il était clair que j'étais incapable de comprendre leur comportement enfantin.

Pourtant sur les coups de 22h l'agitation atteint son paroxysme. C'était bien au delà de ce que j'étais capable de supporter.

**POV Sirius.**

Le pied ! Je vois pas d'autres mots ! Cette fête est énorme ! Un simple coup d'œil à travers la salle commune me montre l'ampleur de notre réussite.

Il y a des minis feux d'artifices partout dans la pièce. Les élèves lancent fréquemment des étincelles de toutes les couleurs.

Et l'alcool… Il coule à flot ! Notre petite escapade dans les cuisines a porté ses fruits, on a de la bièraubeurre pour tout le monde !

La musique est parfaite. Un élève de parents moldu a ramené un engin bizarre d'où le son sort. Je connais pas cette musique, mais elle est bien. Un coup rythmée, puis plus calme. Parfait pour draguer. En parlant de ça, je vois plusieurs filles qui me paraissent tout à fait indiquées pour être mes cavalières. Mince laquelle choisir ? Quel idiot ! Toutes bien sûr ! Arg je m'amuse tout seul, trop bien cette fête !

Pendant que j'avance d'un pas maîtrisé, calculé à la seconde près pour que les demoiselles vers qui je me dirige s'impatientent ( mais pas trop attention ! ), je vois James assis dans un coin de la salle, avec plusieurs filles autour de lui qui semblent lui parler. Son regard se fixe sur moi et je lui fais un bref clin d'œil en désignant mes proies. Il répond par un grand sourire avant de reporter son attention sur la jolie blonde qui lui parle en faisant des grands gestes.

Au moment où j'arrive devant les filles et que je tend la main vers l'une d'elles pour l'inviter à danser, je vois Lily qui déboule de l'escalier du dortoir, comme une furie. Malgré l'alcool, les réflexes sont toujours présents.

« TOUS A TERRE ! »

J'accompagne le geste à la parole en plongeant derrière un canapé, entraînant ma cavalière avec moi.

Je relève timidement la tête. Rien ne semble se produire.

La jeune fille qui est allongée à côté de moi se racle la gorge discrètement. Je la regarde, elle rougit aussitôt.

« T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais vraiment jolie ? »

Le sourire charmeur auquel aucune fille ne peut résister est plaqué sur mon visage. J'espère seulement que je ne lui ai pas déjà dit cette même phrase, sinon je risque de m'en prendre une.

Elle rougit encore plus. Mon sourire s'élargit d'avantage et elle devient incapable de répondre. Je l'embrasse !

**POV James.**

Mais Sirius je vais te faire la peau ! C'est quoi cette idée débile de fêter mon anniversaire comme ça ! Je savais que j'aurai pas du accepter, quel idiot je suis !

Cette musique me gonfle en plus, on est obligé de crier pour parler aux gens. J'ai trouvé la solution, je me tais. Quelques hochements de tête de temps en temps suffisent amplement. Apparemment les filles qui me parlent veulent juste entendre le son de leur voix. Dommage qu'elles aient décidé que ledit son aille dans mes oreilles. Enfin, heureusement que j'ai réussit à attraper une bièraubeurre, ça m'occupe.

Quand les filles sentent que je suis plus assez attentif, je pointe vivement l'index en hochant la tête, tout en avalant une gorgée de cette divine boisson. Si je renverse pas tout sur moi, l'effet est immédiat, elles baissent d'un ton, se sentant comprises.

Je serai bien tenté de les envoyer balader mais cette fois j'aurai Sirius sur le dos. Il tient à tout prix à ce que je m'amuse pendant ma fête d'anniversaire… Alors puisque pour lui, ça signifie être avec le maximum de filles, j'essaye de pas le contrarier.

Depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'accepte qu'il organise ces maudites fêtes dans l'espoir que Lily soit là. Je me dis que si c'est mon anniversaire, elle fera peut-être l'effort d'être un peu plus aimable. Je serai tellement content qu'elle ne me crie pas dessus pendant une soirée. Peut-être même qu'elle me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Non là je rêve…

Enfin, elle se contente toujours d'éviter la fête. Je sais pas si ça l'énerve, si elle tient à tout prix à m'éviter pour ne pas faire semblant d'être aimable, où si elle n'a simplement pas envie de s'amuser.

D'ailleurs un regard à travers la salle me prouve ce que je pensais. Remus s'ennuie lui aussi. Ce n'est pas son genre de fête. Il n'aime pas être entouré de tant de monde. Il s'est assis dans un coin avec Peter. Lui ne trouve sûrement pas de cavalière pour danser…

Le volume de la voix de la blonde augmente. Je retourne la tête vers elle. Maintenant elle fait de grands gestes. Tiens je vais m'amuser à voir si ses bras suivent bien le rythme de sa voix, ça va m'occuper.

Ah non tiens je vois Sirius là bas. Clin d'œil. Je suis son regard et comprend aussitôt. La chasse est ouverte. Je lui souris gentiment pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi, puis mon attention se reporte sur l'autre. Ses bras suivent indéniablement sa voix, elle est douée !

Je songe un instant à lui abattre la bouteille sur la tête, ça la ferait sûrement taire… Ou alors je casse la bouteille, et je m'ouvre les veines avec ! Bon ça me parait nul tout ça… Je vais la finir et m'accrocher pour tenir toute la soirée sans buter quelqu'un…

« TOUS A TERRE ! »

C'est Sirius qui vient de crier. J'ai reconnu sa voix mais je ne le vois pas. J'ai sorti ma baguette par réflexe mais aucun danger à l'horizon.

Je balaye une nouvelle fois la salle, j'ai sûrement manqué quelque chose. Ah tiens un tomate, et Remus tout blanc à côté. Une tomate ! Merde Lily ! Oh dieu qu'elle est mignonne quand elle est rouge comme ça ! Si elle passe sa colère contre moi je vais le sentir. Enfin je suis assis, ça serait quand même vache de venir m'engueuler.

Un instant plus tard, un bruit assourdissant retentis dans toute la salle. Les autres plaquent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Moi je me lève, baguette en main, prêt à me défendre, mais je ne vois rien de suspect. Sûrement un pétard qu'on a oublié dans un coin.

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur Lily. Elle me fixe elle aussi. Ses yeux se baissent pour tomber sur ma baguette.

« POTTER ! »

**POV Lily.**

Sirius a bien réagit pour une fois. C'est un idiot mais il est prudent.

Mon regard se tourne aussitôt vers James. Apparemment les Maraudeurs sont de la partie. Ce sont sûrement eux qui ont organisé ça, alors autant s'en prendre à eux. Et à James si possible !

Ah il est là ! Et avec des groupies ! Il est trop prévisible…pfff

Arggggghhhhh ! C'était quoi ce bruit !

Je me tourne vers Potter. Il a sa baguette dans la main !

« POTTER ! »

Il me fixe, l'air choqué. Il semble paralysé. J'imagine qu'à l'intérieur il jubile ! Imbécile !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une.

« T'arrêtera donc jamais d'agir comme un parfait idiot Potter ! Y a-t-il quelque chose entre ces deux oreilles ou est-ce que je braille dans le vide ? »

Il bouge les lèvres me aucun son ne sort. Parfait ! Je regarde la salle pour constater les dégâts.

« Vous vous rendez compte du bordel ou quoi ? Regardez un peu l'état de notre salle commune ! »

Tous les élèves se taisent et me regardent comme si j'étais folle. Mais ils ont peur aussi. Seul James essaye de parler.

« Lily, je…je… »

« La ferme ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, j'imagine que ça t'amuse beaucoup de faire autant de bruit alors que d'autres personnes essayent de travailler dans leurs chambres ! »

« Mais Lily… »

« La ferme j'ai dis ! Tu vaux même pas la peine que je t'écoute. J'ai autre chose à faire de ma soirée si ça te dérange pas ! »

Parfait, je lui ai cloué le bac. Il est temps que je retourne dans ma chambre, je pense qu'après mon passage ils vont se calmer.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Fin de la première partie. La suite arrivera demain je pense. D'ailleurs ça sera la suite et fin ! J'espère que ça vous plait que vous aimerez aussi la fin. En tout cas laissez moi des review, j'ai besoin d'être motivé ! Merci d'avance !


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite et fin ! Merci pour vos review, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Joyeux Anniversaire James ( partie 2 )

**POV James.**

Lily me dit à nouveau de me taire. Elle a mieux à faire qu'écouter ce que je dis. Puis je la vois partir. Elle semble vraiment furieuse.

Quoi de bien étrange ? Elle me crie dessus presque tous les jours. Des fois elle est encore plus en colère que ce soir.

Pourtant ce soir ses mots m'atteignent. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que pour une fois j'étais innocent. Je pense surtout que j'attendais trop de ma soirée. Apparemment je nourris de faux espoirs en pensant qu'elle puisse être gentille avec moi.

La preuve est là. C'est mon anniversaire, et elle s'en est prise à moi directement.

Je vois Remus, toujours dans son coin, qui me regarde. Il semble triste. Comme d'habitude, il doit sentir ou deviner ce que je ressens à cet instant. Il sait comme j'ai été blessé cette fois.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius se relève et une fille s'accroche à lui. Son regard furieux est dirigé vers l'escalier par lequel Lily vient de partir.

Les autres élèves sont toujours là. Personne n'ose parler. Je n'en peux plus de leur présence.

Je sens déjà ma vue se troubler et avant de perdre tous mes moyens, je pars en courant vers mon dortoir.

Arrivé en haut je ne prend même pas la peine de me déshabiller et me jette dans mon lit. Le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, je revois encore le visage de la belle Lily, déformé par la colère et pourtant toujours aussi beau. J'entends à nouveau tout ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'endormir pour l'oublier, au moins le temps d'une nuit.

**POV Sirius.**

Lily crie sur James, comme d'habitude… Je regarde la scène comme si c'était une série télé ( qu'on regarde avec un engin moldu tout carré ! ). C'est toujours le même épisode avec eux deux. James fait une bêtise et Lily lui tombe dessus en criant comme une cinglée. Pas terrible cette série…

Par contre aujourd'hui il manque quelque chose. James n'a rien fait ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à la rousse ! Elle est vraiment devenue cinglée, comme je le suspecte depuis plusieurs mois ? Ca serait trop beau, j'ose à peine l'espérer.

Elle termine son blabla ennuyeux et douloureux pour nos oreilles avant de partir d'un pas rageur. C'est vraiment du réchauffé…

Je me tourne vers James, là c'est le moment où il fait un sourire à faire tomber toutes les filles avant de sortir une connerie qui fera rire toute l'assemblée.

Je cherche la rangé de dents blanches. Elle est où ! Finalement je cherche James et le trouve rapidement. Il n'a pas bougé, sa baguette est toujours dans sa main. Mais aucun sourire sur son visage ! Il semble abattu.

Je me tourne aussitôt vers l'escalier avec un regard meurtrier. Heureusement pour elle, Lily n'est plus là.

James jette un dernier coup d'œil à la salle avant de partir vers notre dortoir. Il semble avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je vais tuer quelqu'un ce soir moi !

Argghhh et cette gourde qui s'accroche à moi ! Pourquoi j'ai été l'embrasser ! Quel idiot !

Mais attend Sirius, t'es un idiot ! La gourde est une fille ! Euréka !

« Pourrais-tu aller me chercher Lily ma chère, je t'en serai très reconnaissant ! »

Elle semble fondre sur place. J'attends quand même une réponse, apparemment en vain. Elle se contente de me fixer en gardant la bouche ouverte.

« Oui ou non ! » Insistais-je.

Elle semble revenir sur terre. Pas trop tôt !

« Oui oui Sirius ! Je vais la chercher pour toi ! » Elle marque une pause, hésitant à poser la question qui lui tourne dans la tête. « Mais si elle ne veut pas venir ? »

« Eh ben tu la stupéfixe et tu la fais léviter jusqu'ici ! Ou mieux, t'essaye même pas de la convaincre, tu la stupéfixe directement ! Tant que tu me l'amène en vie je m'en fous royalement de la méthode que tu emploie ! »

« D'a…d'accord…Sirius. »

Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, pour qu'elle imagine ce que pourraient êtres ses prochains jours si elle remplit correctement sa tâche.

Nos lèvres se séparent et elle tira sa baguette d'un geste déterminé. J'espère qu'elle va pas trop l'amocher quand même, sinon je vais avoir James sur le dos… J'ai trop de charme, ça en devient risqué ! Je suis trop fort !

« Amène la derrière le portrait de la grosse dame ! »

Je sors de la salle commune, j'ai une livraison à recevoir dans quelques minutes.

**POV Lily.**

Je suis à nouveau dans ma chambre. C'est bien, la bande d'idiots est calmée, je ne les entends plus. Une bonne chose de faite !

Mon livre de métamorphose est toujours là, grand ouvert. Je peux enfin me replonger dans la lecture.

_Comment changer un objet en animal ? _

Tiens des bruits de pas derrière moi ! Je me retourne calmement, m'attendant à voir une amie venue pour bavarder. Une fille se tient bien là, mais ce n'est pas une amie, juste une groupie des maraudeurs.

« Qu… »

« Stupéfix ! »

Je me réveille devant Sirius Black. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est d'avoir été stupéfixée. Donc c'est lui qui m'a réveillée.

Je regarde autour de moi. On est juste devant la salle commune. Vu l'heure personne ne doit plus traîner dans le coin. Et je n'entends plus de bruits, la fête doit être finie.

Je me tourne vers mon agresseur, furieuse. Il me regarde avec la même fureur et je commence à m'inquiéter, surtout après avoir tâté ma poche et constaté que ma baguette ne s'y trouve plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Black ! »

Il s'avance vers moi et m'attrape par le col pour me relever d'un geste vif. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Ce que je veux ! J'ai devant moi quelqu'un qui doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait ! »

Cette fois je sens mes jambes sur le point de me lâcher. Il a l'air capable de le faire, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une colère aussi noire. A cet instant, le portrait coulisse et je vois Remus apparaître.

Je m'écrie :

« Remus aide moi ! Black est complètement cinglé. Fais quelque chose ! »

Il ne semble pas saisir. Il parcourt les quelques pas qui nous séparent d'une démarche nonchalante.

« Oh mais bien sûr que je vais faire quelque chose. Aider Sirius ! »

Son regard accusateur est braqué sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ! Comment Remus peut-il soutenir Sirius et agir ainsi, c'est impensable !

Il sort sa baguette pour prouver qu'il ne plaisante pas et sourit à Sirius.

« Mais pourquoi…Si c'est pour la fête je suis désolée ! » M'empressais-je de dire.

J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'ils accepteront mes excuses. Mais Sirius commence à rire comme un dément, très amusé par ce que je viens de dire.

« Elle s'excuse pour la fête ! » S'exclame-t-il. « Comme c'est gentil de ta part Evans ! Sauf qu'on s'en fout de cette fête ! »

Son regard est redevenu froid et inquiétant. Son rire n'était déjà pas très rassurant mais à ce moment là j'aimerai être partout sauf ici.

« Tu as blessé James ! Crois tu vraiment qu'on s'en prendrait à toi pour une simple soirée gâchée ? C'est comme ça que tu nous vois ? »

Remus me regarde avec un air déçu tandis que je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils font ça. Seulement le nom de James suffit à me donner suffisamment de force pour me mettre en colère.

« J'ai blessé James ? Oh le pauvre chou ! Il n'avait qu'à pas faire l'imbécile comme d'habitude, je n'aurai pas eu à m'en prendre à lui ! »

« IL N'AVAIT RIEN FAIT ! » Rugit Sirius en levant la main, prêt à me frapper.

Je ferme les yeux en attendant mais rien ne vient. Je les rouvre timidement et je vois que Remus a retenu Sirius. L'espace d'une seconde, je me prends à espérer qu'il va enfin se décider à m'aider, mais il se contente de dire :

« Pas encore Sirius. Pas encore…»

Black se tourne vers moi.

« Depuis des années tu t'en prends à James ! Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas sortir avec lui. Il s'y prend très mal avec toi. Même moi j'ai compris que tu n'es pas comme ces idiotes que je fréquente. Et je comprends aussi qu'on t'aie sur le dos quand on enfreint le règlement, mais je ne peux pas te pardonner cette fois ! »

Il me pousse contre un mur, me bloquant d'avantage. De tout façon je ne comptais pas partir. Je les sais plus forts que moi. Je dois continuer de leur parler.

« Je m'en fiche. Il doit bien être responsable de quelque chose ! L'alcool, ou la fête qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ! »

« LA FERME ! »

Mon dos se cogne contre le mur et je finis étalée par terre. Sirius vient de me lâcher et j'ai la confirmation que je suis trop choquée pour bouger.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu pense de lui ! Tu crois qu'à chaque instant il ne pense qu'à la prochaine connerie qu'il compte faire et que ça vie consiste à t'ennuyer continuellement ! Mais t'as rien compris pauvre idiote ! Je vais t'éclairer, miss je-sais-tout ! Il n'a rien à voir avec cette fête puisque c'est Remus et moi qui l'avons organisée. Pareil pour l'alcool, on est allé l'acheter. Et James a passé sa soirée assis dans un coin à s'ennuyer. Ca ne te rappelle pas une scène déjà vécue 6 fois depuis le début de notre scolarité ? »

Devant mon air totalement perdu Remus décide de m'aider.

« Peut-être un anniversaire… »

D'un seul coup je comprends mieux. Comment ai-je fait pour oublier l'anniversaire de James. Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, mais chaque année est un vrai cauchemar. Les Gryffondors sont surexcités et j'ai du mal à terminer la journée sans m'endormir d'épuisement.

« L'anniversaire de James… » Murmurais-je.

« Précisément ! »

Remus parait toujours aussi déçu alors que Sirius commence à faire les cents pas.

« Tu sais que James t'aime. En tout cas si tu ne voulais pas le croire de sa bouche, je te l'affirme. Il t'aime sincèrement. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il acceptait qu'on organise une fête pour son anniversaire alors qu'il s'ennuie à chaque fois. Mais maintenant j'ai compris. Il s'attend à ce que tu sois gentille avec lui ce jour là. »

« Il a du adorer ta façon d'être gentille Evans ! »

« Je…Je… »

« La ferme ! Alors c'est tout ce qu'une fille sait faire en face de moi, bafouiller ! J'attendais mieux de ta part Evans ! »

« Je dois aller voir James ! » Parviens-je à dire en me relevant.

Sirius me barre aussitôt le passage et me repousse contre le mur.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as oublié une insulte ou deux ! »

« Je veux lui parler ! » Insistes-je.

Sirius se prépare à me crier dessus à nouveau mais Remus l'arrête d'un geste de la main. Il semble me juger du regard pendant quelques secondes et je le regarde dans les yeux en retour. Je dois à tout prix aller voir James, pour m'excuser au moins. Ils doivent me laisser y aller.

Remus prend finalement la parole.

« J'ai vu dans quel état James était quand il est monté. Vas lui parler si tu veux, mais quand tu redescendra, j'irai le voir, et s'il va plus mal… »

« Tu le payeras cher ! » Conclut Sirius.

Je déglutis difficilement avant de me faufiler entre eux pour rejoindre James.

**POV James.**

J'entends des pas qui montent les marches. Sûrement Sirius. Ou Remus. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas compris que je voulais être un peu seul ! J'espère qu'ils viennent seulement pour dormir, et qu'ils ne comptent pas me parler. Je vais faire semblant de dormir !

Les pas se rapprochent et la porte s'ouvre lentement. Déjà ça peut pas être Sirius. Trop calme pour être lui. Il aurait ouvert la porte d'un geste vif ou l'aurait fait exploser. Si c'est Remus il est déjà en train de me regarder avait un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre !

Surtout ne pas bouger sinon il va se rendre compte que je ne dors pas. S'il a pas déjà senti que mon cœur bat trop vite pour quelqu'un d'endormi…pfff

Sauf que la voix qui s'élève soudain me cloue sur place.

« James. »

Lily ? Mais qu'est ce que Lily fout dans ma chambre. Pourtant l'ont-ils laissée monter ? Pourquoi vient-elle !

Je me pose plein de questions et sans que je m'en rende compte, les secondes passent, sans que je bouge.

« James ! »

J'essaye d'essuyer rapidement mes larmes pour qu'elle ne voie pas que j'ai pleuré. Du coup elle se rend compte que je suis réveillé. Je l'entends approcher. Je lui tournais le dos et elle est en train de contourner le lit pour me faire face.

Je m'assoies et la regarde.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? »

J'aurai adoré lui parler en d'autres circonstances, mais là j'ai pas envie de la voir. Je sais pas si j'arrive à lui en vouloir, mais en tout cas je m'en veux de l'aimer.

« Je suis venu te voir ! Tu as pleuré ? »

« Non ! »

« Et les yeux rouges c'est quoi ? »

« T'es venue pour quoi Evans ! »

Ca y est elle m'énerve. Maintenant qu'elle a remarqué que j'avais pleuré j'ai vraiment envie de la mettre dehors. Je me sens déjà idiot, mais devant elle c'est encore pire.

« Je suis venue m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été un peu dure. Tu n'avais rien fait. »

Je la regarde avec dégoût, alors c'est juste pour ça qu'elle est montée. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ses excuses franchement !

« C'est juste pour ta conscience ? Très bien tu es toute excusée ! Bonne nuit Evans… »

Je me rallonge aussitôt en espérant qu'elle parte. Mais apparemment elle a décidé de ne pas me lâcher.

« James je suis vraiment désolée. J'avais oublié que c'était ton anniversaire, et j'étais de mauvaise humeur, j'aurai pas du m'en prendre à toi. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

Je me relève à nouveau, cette fois passablement énervé.

« Mais je m'en fous de savoir pourquoi tu m'as engueulé ce soir. Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ! Une fois de plus ou de moins…

« ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ! » Crie-t-elle. « Pourquoi je te retrouve dans ton lit en train de pleurer ? »

Je suis trop énervé, la réponse m'échappe.

« Je suis triste voilà ce qu'il y a ! J'en ai marre de toi ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu me laisse pas tranquille ! »

« Je t'aime et tu le sais… POUQUOI TU FAIS EXPRES DE ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! »

Je me suis mis à crier. Vraiment elle m'énerve. A cet instant je ne peux plus la supporter. Elle se remet à crier elle aussi.

« JE SAIS PAS ! »

Elle s'approche rapidement de moi et m'embrasse avec fougue. Ses bras m'entourent et m'empêchent de reculer. Je ne réagis pas assez vite et avant que je n'aie pu la repousser, ses lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes.

Je mets quelques secondes pour me reprendre puis je lui rends son baiser avec ferveur. A bout de souffle, nous nous arrêtons finalement et elle se blottit contre moi, entourant mon cou avec ses deux bras, comme si elle craignait que je veuille partir. Je suis si bien, je pourrais rester là toute ma vie. Et là elle murmure ce que j'ai rêvé d'entendre depuis mon réveil ce matin :

« Joyeux anniversaire James. »

FIN

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà, cet OS en deux parties est terminé. Il est bien différent de mon idée de base mais j'aime assez. J'espère que vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Maintenant que j'ai bouclé ça, je vais sûrement pouvoir reprendre l'écriture de « je ne t'aime plus, mon amour… »

A bientôt peut-être !


End file.
